


On Peace and Love

by tigrera5793



Series: Frigga One-Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrera5793/pseuds/tigrera5793
Summary: Frigga was not born into Asgardian royalty, but married into it through Odin. But how did that come to be, where was she from before, and what was her viewpoint on peace, relationships, and love as a result? A third person character study that spans across several centuries of time to examine how her position affected her thought on these matters and why she acted the way she did in the Marvel cinematic movies.





	On Peace and Love

“… and, in exchange, Asgard will remove all of its forces from Vanaheim, which will then be left in peace.”

Frigga was silent as she listened, her eyes cast down at the documents before them as she only partially paid attention. She already knew all the details of the differences between what was being said and what was actually included within. She had read them many times over, ensuring that Vanaheim was going to at least have _some_ protection within this treaty. It was written carefully to allow Asgard many loopholes, as many prevailing parties would in such a situation, but there were an equal amount that Vanaheim could use in their favor, if the need arose.

They may have had to forfeit the war to ensure that their people would survive it, but that didn’t mean they had to _completely_ fall under Asgard’s control. After all, Odin was still winning the land and power he desired, at least in appearance. If they had to bear him taking the title of their gods by naming himself _Allfather_ of the realms in order to ensure it, then it would be a relatively small price to pay.

“… which of course means that she will be accompanying us to Asgard _immediately_ to prepare for the wedding and ratify the treaty.”

“ _What_?”

At the outburst, Frigga looked up, catching the subdued grin on Odin’s face before looking to the man at her side. It seemed that they had finally reached the part of the deal that was not explicitly stated anywhere. Were she not gifted with foresight, she too would have had a similar reaction to that of her adviser, who now stood angrily.

“You expect us to allow you to take Lady Frigga like she’s some… some trophy of war? She is the next in line to lead the Vanir people, after her father’s passing, and you would take her from us without any warning?”

Odin’s spokesperson maintained an air of innocence, if not confusion, as though the concept was foreign to him. “Her birth makes her the ideal candidate to fill the role of queen of Asgard. You recall that we are to be a joined people, do you not? The sooner they are wed and she inhabits Asgard, the more united of a front we will be to any enemies. How can we possibly show that to other realms if our leaders are galaxies apart?”

“It is the _Aesir_ who keep creating enemies of the realms. When we agreed to the alliance for peace, at no time was her leaving Vanaheim mentioned. You dare assume...”

Frigga lay a quelling hand on her adviser’s arm, giving him a soft smile and shake of the head. It was only a moment before the anger in his eyes was replaced with a look of understanding, followed quickly by that of concern.

“But… my lady… the people –”

“Will manage without me.” As he moved to argue further, Frigga’s smile brightened. “Our people were able to thrive without me before I was born, and they will learn to do it once more with me absent. The absence of one person will not spell the doom of Vanaheim.”

He sighed softly before nodding in defeat, returning to his seat. The other, who was seated on her other side and had remained quiet thus far, rested a hand over Frigga’s. It sent soft waves of seidr, silently searching for any uncertainty or fear that Frigga’s words and actions thus far may have concealed.

She had always been at Frigga’s side, since they were children, one of the few who fully knew what Frigga was capable of, and what dangers it could present in the wrong hands. A danger that became all the more prevalent if she agreed to this treaty and moved to Asgard. It would leave Frigga isolated on an unfamiliar land, alone with people who did not understand her skills and who would use them shamelessly to their advantage if they knew they existed, which meant she had to be all the more careful in hiding them.

The situation may not have seemed so bad to her advisers were another Vanir allowed to accompany her, but it seemed the Asgardians had no interest in bringing other Vanir with them, and Frigga would not force another to leave their home for her comfort even if they did. Regardless, this was the only way to ensure peace between Asgard and Vanaheim, and the only means to perhaps give that same peace to other realms with her new position. If she had to give up her life on Vanaheim to ensure it, then it was a small price to pay.

Besides, her visions had never been wrong, and she already had glimpses of her arrival on Asgard long before the war. Resisting would be a futile effort and only lead to more unnecessary pain. Agreeing now meant that less people would be hurt in the meantime.

Frigga allowed her seidr to flow back in one, decisive pulse in answer.

_I’m certain_.

With that, the treaties were signed, and Frigga accompanied the Aesir to Asgard to assist in forming the new Asgardian empire. They had been kind enough to allow her time to retrieve some of her things – some books and a handful of trinkets she had owned since she was young, insisting that she would be provided with clothing and things of that manner so she need not bring her own. Having always had a strong relationship with the youth, there were additional trinkets gifted to her by the children, sobbing as they said their goodbyes. It was difficult for her to reassure them when she could barely reassure herself, especially only being allowed to take a fraction of her possessions as reminders of home, but knowing that her sacrifice and love for her people would ensure that they would live in peace gave strength to her words.

Not long after, she was wed to Odin and named queen of Asgard and the realms without any incident. Of course, there wasn’t really any _allowance_ for incidents or interruptions. Her people could not attend, for they had been severely weakened by the war and, even if not, such travel was not typically possible for them, regardless of their magic. Even if they could, they would not have attended to avoid any suspicion, for they would not dare risk the fidelity of the treaty. Other realms also would not dare interfere with this _celebration_ , for it would do nothing but invite Asgardian attention. Even knowing all this and the depressive thoughts it threatened, Frigga still tried to keep it in her mind as positive of an experience as possible, her smile bright throughout.

As part of the attempt to better assimilate her into Asgardian society, Odin accompanied Frigga on a tour about the land, to see and learn about the places and people that she was to help reign over, and that he expected her to see as her home. It was not hard for her to recognize just how _different_ the realms were: Vanaheim was one of magic, in which the land and the people cohabited the same space, the magic of each feeding from and gifting the other in an endless cycle; Asgard seemed to be one of technology and science – she could feel no magic natively from or among them. She did not see one as stronger or better than the other, but the difference left her feeling isolated and uncertain.

Such feelings only intensified as, everywhere they visited, it seemed that the people looked at her with similar uncertainty, compounded with distrust. She could not blame them, for in their eyes she was nothing but a foreign woman taking one of the most powerful seats in the realm, someone who _could_ influence the king and therefore the fate of the people with cunning and a clever tongue. She _could_ destroy them, if she so chose, if she managed to wriggle her way into the kindness of their king’s heart.

Frigga had no interest in such things, having a heart that only ever desired peace and happiness for whoever she could, but she could understand their fear, for it is similar to that which Vanaheim held for Asgard.

Even if she had, she would find it difficult, for it seemed to her that Odin truly _wanted_ it to become her home, pointing out things he thought she might find interest in, as he worked to understand her as much as she did him. _Because_ he was trying to create a mutual acceptance instead of demand it of her or the people, Frigga returned the gazes of distrust with ones of kindness, taking the time to speak to the people, to learn about them, and to entertain the curious questions of the young and old alike with a bright smile. If she could show them that she could be trusted and held no disdain for them despite the circumstances, perhaps a mutual understanding and respect – even _affection_ – could grow.

And grow it seemed to. The more she walked among the people, the more the understanding – dare she say love – between them blossomed. No longer was she met with unkind eyes for being an outsider, but instead with looks of excitement and joy that she had visited, trusting her and looking to her for guidance instead. It was not the same love she had felt among her people, a familial bond regardless of position, but she could not expect it to be. Asgard and Vanaheim were vastly different structures of society, to expect them to be the same and to deny the affection one was able to provide _because_ it was different would be foolish. They loved her as their queen, above them, and she was happy to be gifted that.

The same could be said for her relationship with Odin. At first he had seemed a prideful and vain leader, determined to get what he wanted even if he had to destroy a whole society to get it. But he hadn’t. Technically, he had given her the option to refuse his hand and, when he had her as his wife, he could have just kept her as a trophy, a pretty thing to look at or use as he desired, but instead he requested her insight and listened to her opinion, waiting for her to say she was ready to try for an heir. His touches were soft, and his eyes kind, and she could not deny that she had started learning to love him as he was and for what he was. It wasn’t the love or marriage she imagined when she was younger and before her visions had started giving her hints of her true destiny, but it was comforting and hers all the same.

True, she was not able to visit Vanaheim nor was her vision able to give her more than insight into the events around her to confirm that he had kept his word, but she believed him. She had to, else she would become far too depressed and preoccupied to properly serve as Odin’s queen, and it could threaten the treaty and the peace between realms. She may have disliked not being able to visit home and having no choice but to stay so far away, but perhaps it was for the best, for it would be nothing more than a distraction to her current duties. Frigga had managed to improve her situation after arriving, she could continue to do so now. Worrying about her home wouldn’t help that.

Such pondering about her home, while always present, faded with the conception of Thor. Her pregnancy had been difficult, for there had never been a child born of an Aesir and Vanir before, and no one knew whether or not the mix was truly possible. The later phases had left her bedridden, too exhausted and ill to go very far as Thor grew within her. But at no time did she ever feel anything less than love for the child that had weakened her so. Odin had visited her when he could, sometimes multiple times daily, inquiring of her health and comfort and growing agitated if she seemed worse one day in comparison to the previous, so her love for him grew, too.

Finally being able to hold her son in her arms, Frigga recovered over time, each moment helping her recognize yet another form of love she could never have imagined and her visions could never have captured. So much unconditional love radiated from her little boy, pulsing just like the sparks of seidr under his skin, she found it no effort – in fact, she saw it as a joy and privilege – to return such love as he grew. And when Odin brought another child into their home, Frigga found that it was easy to share such love with him, too, without lessening any of her love for her firstborn, cradling him close to her as though he was of her own blood and giving him the name _Loki_.

As both Loki and Thor grew, her love for them grew too, watching their individual personalities develop with their bodies, their minds, their talents, and their emotions. After some time, their personalities diverged, as was expected, Frigga working as much she could to develop their individual skills while ensuring that their hearts remained kind. It was not easy, for Asgardian society did not typically foster mercy, but if she could instill a sense of that in her sons, perhaps it would serve them well in the future.

Perhaps they would be able to truly foster the peace Odin boasted of crafting. And perhaps it would bring them the love of the people that they deserved. Perhaps they would even one day find their own love, love more like what Frigga once dreamed of having for her own.

But that was something for fate to decide and drive, not her. They would find their own form of love on their own, someday.

As for herself, perhaps the love she had most certainly _wasn’t_ what she had once imagined, but it was _hers_ , and she would protect it, _whatever the cost_.


End file.
